


Peeping Dean

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel NSFW, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> I'm a real sucker for accidental voyeurism... Could you write one with Dean watching Cas jerk off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Dean

Dean never meant for this to happen. Honestly, it had all been a crazy accident. And it wasn't his fault either- after all, how was he supposed to know that Cas as jerking off in his bedroom? For all he had known, Cas could have been getting attacked or something. He could have been dying. It wasn't that unrealistic of a thought, anyway.

Of course, all of that still didn't really excuse what Dean was doing now. Pressed up against the doorframe or Cas's bedroom, peeking through the crack in the open door and watching as the ex-angel beat one out in the middle of his bed. Dean watched with wide eyes the slide of Cas's hand over his hard cock (and boy was it a big cock), the way that he flicked his wrist over the head, squeezed at the base and moaned loudly when he did so. Dean swallowed back a gasp when he saw Cas reaching down with his other hand, spreading his legs wide and pressing a single finger against the rim of his asshole.

Dean felt his own cock stirring in his jeans, pressing up against the zipper of his pants. He reached down and Palmer at his own erection, licking his lips and leaning a bit closer as Cas began to finger fuck himself. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips against the mattress, fucking his own cock into his fist faster and faster.

Dean could tell when Cas was starting to get close, because he started to make little whining noises, his body arching off of the bed. He looked amazing like this, his body slick with sweat and his hair all over the place. He looked like he was positively glowing. And when he came, spurting thick globs of cum all over his own chest, Dean knew that he was imagining it that Cas moaned his name.

As Cas came down from his orgasm, Dean slipped away from the doorframe, quickly making his way to his room and locking the door. And Cas couldn't help but smirk when he heard Dean's door slam closed, because unlike Dean thought, Cas had been aware the entire time that the hunter was standing there watching him.


End file.
